Chapter 1: The beginning
by Zurnain08
Summary: Well it's a crossover story of 2 of my fav anime/manga Gintama and FairyTail. In this Story Erza and Juvia are not powerful mages they are just ordinary school girls. Hope you guys will enjoy this story. It's my first time writing so go easy and English is also not my first language. If you guys find any mistake don't forget to point it out


Well a new school, new friends, new uniform. Even though no one likes to transfer to new school mainly because of their father's job but still people had to do it because they have no other choice. Same was with Erza, she had no choice but to listen to what her father had to say. Her father was so busy with his job that he merely had any time to spend with her. He usually never comes home for 2 to 3 days nights and Erza had to live all alone.

A school bus dropped her in front of the gate. It was a giant green gate but it was in its worst condition. She sighed deeply and entered it. Beyond that gate there was a huge playground and in the middle of it she could see a building with almost 3-4 floors. Judging by the gate she never thought it would be this big. Well soon enough she found out that she was lost she decided to ask somebody for help but she felt like that they all ignored her. She finally found her class, class 3-Z. Most of the teachers were absent that day so didn't really get a chance to introduce herself to the class. She didn't talk to her classmates and neither did any of them start a conversation with her. They were all busy talking about some guy and Erza didn't like to ease drop on their conversation but she was so damn bored that she couldn't help but to listen to their conversation. They were talking about their teacher who was absent for about a week. The bell rang and it was break time/ lunch time. She went to the cafeteria and all she could hear about is that teacher. Every girl was talking about him. Boys couldn't care less about him. She lost her interest to talk to any of the girls, as she assumed that they are all about the teacher. She went in a building to explore her new school but more like she wanted some time off from girls who were all about the teacher she never knew. She took the stairs up to the second floor and decided to look around. There was a dark room she felt really curios about it. She started walking towards it and slowly opened the door of the room. It was really a small room but it was big enough to get rid of the noisy girls. There was no desk or any chair there but she was so desperate to for some peace time. "This is your entire fault Ginpachi-senei" she continued "Just who are you?" She sat on a corner of the class and soon enough she fell asleep there.

"Um, Excuse me?" a voice slowly got louder against Erza's ear, she woke up to that voice and saw a girl standing in front of her. "What are you doing here?" she continued "Anyway get up. Break time is almost over. We must head back to our classes." "Who are you?" asked Erza. "Oh! How bad of me I forgot to introduce myself again…." She continued "I'm Juvia, Juvia Lockser from class 3-A." Erza nodded her head instead of replying her in words, she thought that Juvia might be also one of those obsessed girls. "So, who are you?" she asked Erza. "I-I'm Erza Scarlet from class 3-Z." "Oh, you're from his class…seriously?" Juvia continued "Please, tell me you're not all about him?" "Huh? Sorry, but I'm new here. It's my first day" said Erza. Juvia looked at her with a surprise. New or not everyone knows about that man before even coming to school. "By any chance do you know about the teacher named Ginpachi-sensei?" asked Erza. "Yes, everyone knows him" replied Juvia. The bell rang again and the break was over. Juvia and Erza went back to their classes but before leaving the building Juvia asked Erza if they could hang out in that class together. Erza agreed to it, she finally made a friend who wasn't that crazy. Juvia told Erza everything about Ginpachi-sensei.

A week passed and Erza's homeroom teacher was still not showing up. She spends that week with Juvia and they became really good friends. It was Monday of the 2nd week, break time. When suddenly a lot of girls started to scream and shout in a loud voice. "So, he's finally here" said Juvia. She looked at Erza "Come on Erza, we should go to our classes before it gets really messed up." Erza had no idea what she was talking about but she decided to go back to her class with Juvia. They got out of the building "Wow, look at the rush!" Erza continued "Hey Juvia, What's going on? Why are they all gathered in front of the gate?" Juvia sighed deeply "He's back…you'll find that out soon but for now let's hurry back to our classes!" said Juvia. "I think we should stay and see that person" said Erza. Unlike Erza, Juvia knew the disaster that was heading toward them but Erza insisted so much to stay that she had no other choice but to listen to Erza. "Has every school girl gone mad?" asked Erza. The rush was getting worst. Erza felt really uncomfortable there, she finally decided to leave but it was too late. The girls were bumping in them, they were screaming like wild animals. Erza and Juvia both held each other hands and walked out of the rush. Erza took a glimpse of his hair. They were breathing heavily, thinking they have come out of the war. They were smiling like idiots till they paid attention to each other conditions. Erza's uniform had a river of strawberry milk on it and poor Juvia's foot was crushed in the incident. "I just hope that white hair weirdo that every girl falls over doesn't show up in my class" Erza continued "Oi, Juvia can you stand?" She helped Juvia to walk her to her class as she was having trouble walking with an injured foot.

Erza was about to enter her class but she was hesitating to enter it because of her dirty uniform. She entered the class and she ran back to the last bench. She sat quietly there but it was still weird and everyone in her class could see that too. One of her classmate entered the class in rush and she shouted "He's here!" almost 3 times in a row. The long awaited teacher finally entered the class and Erza was put in a shock. "W-why does it h-had to be h-him?" she whispered. He didn't like whispering in his class. He walked up to her and starred at her with his dead fish eyes for a while. He sat on her table and in a low voice he said "Strawberry milk!" Erza was confused at what he was saying "Oi, you smell like strawberry milk." He said. "G-Ginpachi-sensei, are you alright?" asked Erza. "I said you smell like strawberry milk!" he shouted. There was a silence for a while but then everybody busted to laughter. Erza was so embarrassed "Thanks t-to you my friend in hurt" she said. "Hmm? Your friend is hurt because of me?" he asked. "Of course, if it wasn't for you none of those girls would have gone crazy and she wouldn't have been injured" said Erza. Ginpachi-sensei looked at her for a while in silence. He got up from her table while holding her hand "W-What are you doing?" asked Erza "Take me to your friend. I'll take her to the infirmary in our school of course" he smiled.


End file.
